今井 勉
今井　勉 (Imai Tsutomu) is a member of Rolling Guy, Downhill Guy, and Racing Guy. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 3/141 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎３号 (Rōringu Yarō San-Gō, Rolling Bastard #3) Car: TYPE-AE86T Main Color: 142/59/10 Sub Color: 15/20/25 Profile: 派手な走りを好み、 コーナー出口でライバルを刺すのが好き Translation: Prefers flashy driving, and likes to stab rivals at the exit of corners Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 3/372 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎３号 (Rōringu Yarō San-Gō, Rolling Bastard #3) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86T3 Main Color: 159/70/25 Sub Color: 30/30/30 Profile: 環状線内回りを走っているらしい。 派手な走りを好み、首都高でもドリドリで走る。 コーナー出口でライバルを差すのが好きだが立ち上がり のパワー不足に泣くことが多い。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. Prefers flashy driving, and drift races even on the shutokō. Likes to strike rivals at the exit of corners, but often cries because of his lack of acceleration power. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 3/400 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎３号 (Rōringu Yarō San-Gō, Rolling Bastard #3) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86T2 Main Color: 158/70/24 Sub Color: 29/29/29 Profile: メンバーが増えた時期にはミーハーな８６乗りとの衝突 もあったが、最近は落ち着いた。派手な走りで、首都高 でもドリドリで走る。コーナーの立ちあがりでライバル を差すのが好きだが、パワー不足に泣くことが多い。 ドリフトでのコーナリングを好むが、過剰なドリフトに よるスピードロスに気付いていない。高速でコーナーに 突入できるようにギアレシオを高めに設定した結果、ま すます立ち上がりが遅くなってしまって悩んでいる。 Translation: When the number of members increased, he often clashed with the poser 86 drivers, but recently he has calmed down. With flashy driving, he drift races even on the shutokō. Likes to strike rivals at the end of a corner, but often cries because of his lack of acceleration power. He prefers to drift through corners, but he doesn't realize that his excessive drifting causes speed loss. As a result of setting the gear ratio high so he can rush into corners, he is now bothered by slow acceleration. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 165/199 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎３号 (Daunhiru Yarō San-Gō, Downhill Bastard #3) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 160/160/145 Sub Color: 10/10/10 Profile: 峠仕様にガチガチに固まった足が自慢。車自体の非力さ 常に嘆いているが、８６が好きなんだからしょうがない とぼやいている。 首都高で走るのが夢。 Translation: He's proud of his chassis being seriously hardened to tōge specification. He always laments about how powerless his car is, but because he likes the 86, mumbles that it can't be helped. He dreams of racing on the shutokō. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 2/309 (Overall 2/599) Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Toyota Corolla Levin 3door GT Apex AE86L Body Color: 159/70/25 Rollcage Color: 30/30/30 Career: 4 Years Job: Bartender Motto: 真実一路 (Path of sincerity) Profile: 新リーダーの小早川哲を陰から支える、よき理解 者。ともすればプレッシャーにつぶれがちなリー ダーをサポートしている。バトル中も、リーダー がピンチになれば素早く乱入して援護するほどの 忠義ぶりを発揮する。 ドリフトでコーナーを攻めるのが好きだが、過剰 なドリフトによるスピードダウンに気付いていな い。より髙速でコーナーに突入できるようにギア レシオを髙めに設定しているため、ますます立ち 上がりが遅くなって悩んでいる。 Translation: An understanding person who supports the new leader, Kobayakawa Tetsu, from behind. In any case, he supports the leader who is prone to feeling pressure. Even during a battle, if the leader gets into a pinch, he will quickly intrude and support out of a sense of loyalty. He likes to attack corners with drifting, but he doesn't realize that his excessive drifting causes him to lose speed. Because the gear ratio is set to enter corners at high speed, he is bothered by slow acceleration. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 215/358 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎３号 (Daunhiru Yarō San-Gō, Downhill Bastard #3) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 143/143/143 Sub Color: 0/0/0 Profile: 峠仕様にかなり引き締まった足が自慢で、金が良くかけ られているのもそこまでの話で、エンジン系は基本的に はノーマル状態である。しかし最近少しばかりまとまっ た金が出来た為、ターボチューンを施そうと、街のチュ ーニングショップで見積もりを取ったりしている。 Translation: He's proud of his chassis being seriously hardened to tōge specification, and his money was well spent doing so, so his engine is in a mostly normal state. However, since he's made a little bit of money recently, he wants to do turbo tuning, and is getting quote estimates at the city's tuning shops. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 3/22 (Overall 3/305) Team: Racing Guy Street Name: レーシング野郎３号 (Rēshingu Yarō San-Gō, Racing Bastard #3) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Corolla Levin GT Apex Main+Sub Color: 24/8/56 Career: 4 years Job: Bartender Motto: 真実一路 (Path of sincerity) Profile: 派手好きで、サーキットでもドリドリで走る。コーナーの立ちあがりで ライバルを差すのを得意としているが、パワー不足に泣くことも多い。 ドリフトでコーナーを攻めることにこだわるあまり、 過剰なドリフトにより、かえってスピードダウンしてしまっており、 そこをどう修正していくかが今後の課題だろう。 Translation: Likes flashiness, and drift races even on the circuit. Is good at striking rivals at the exit of corners, but often cries because of his lack of acceleration power. Is obsessed with attacking corners with drifting, but he loses a lot of speed due to excessive drifting, and he will probably worry about fixing that sometime in the future. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 108/200 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Area: Kasumigaseki Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex 3door AE86 Main Color: 159/70/25 Sub Color: 30/30/30 Headlight Color: 100/100/255 Neon Color: 110/110/128 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 160/160/160 Level: 19 Gender: Male Age: 24 Job: Bartender Profile: 【ローリング野郎１号】の旧友として、プレッシャーに つぶされがちな彼を陰から支える、よき理解者。寡黙さ の中に、強い信念を感じさせる性格は、まさに参謀向き。 そのため、いろいろなチームのリーダーが「ぜひ、ウチ に来てほしい」と熱いラブコールを送っている。 ＦＲマシンの特性を活かしたパワードリフトが得意。高 速域でのバトルを潔く切り捨てたチューンは、驚異的な 加速力をもたらしている。バトル開始直後に相手の前に 出て、あとはひたすらブロック。コーナーの多いコース では、相手を苛立たせて自滅を待つという戦法を取る。 Translation: As an old friend of Rolling Bastard #1, he's an understanding person and supports him from behind since he is prone to feeling pressured. In silence, his character gives you strong conviction, making him a good councelor. Therefore, many team leaders send him love calls, asking him to please join their teams by all means. He is good at utilizing the characteristics of an FR machine with power drifting. His tune is set to cut high speed battles short with tremendous acceleration. He gets out in front of his rival right at the start of the battle, and just blocks afterwards. On courses with many corners, he uses annoying tactics to make his opponent self destruct. Kaidō Battle: Tōge no Densetsu (PS2, 2005) Rival 156/356 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎３号 (Daunhiru Yarō San-Gō, Downhill Bastard #3) Course: Omote Rokkō Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door GT-Apex Kouki AE86 Main Color: 0,0,210 Sub Color: 0,0,13 Profile: 峠仕様に確実にキマッている足回りが自慢である。 エンジン関係は、その後ライトチューンどまりである が、基本的に足がエンジンパワーを上回っているので 車自体の完成度は高い。そんな事をチューナーに指摘 され、ターボチューンはやめてしまった。 Translation: He is proud of his underbody, which has been hardened to tōge specifications. After that, the engine has only been lightly tuned, but because the chassis has been boosted so much more than the engine power, the car is highly complete. This was pointed out by a tuner, and he decided not to do turbo tuning.